


Worship

by mcshimada



Series: Shimada Dragons [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragon Fucking, Other, PWP, Teratophilia, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia, hanzo loves that dragon pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: Between the legs of his beautiful girl is absolutely one of Hanzo’s most favorite spots to be.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> the most self indulgent thing ive written so far tbh, very short dragonfucking fic 
> 
> decided to use human terms for Ramen's pussy because idk I just like them more....
> 
> As always, feel free to tell me grammar/spelling mistakes.

Between the legs of his beautiful girl is absolutely one of Hanzo’s most favorite spots to be. 

They’re laying on his bed and, unusually, taking up most of it. For special times like these, Ramen lets herself grow larger than usual. She’s the perfect size now so that Hanzo has his arms wrapped around her lower body above her hind legs, and she’s got her hind legs tightly wrapped around Hanzo’s shoulders. He’s holding her tightly, not letting her wiggle around too much. He knows that he couldn’t keep her down, but he loves the fact that she lets him anyway. 

It’s also his favorite spot to be because it means he gets to do one of his absolute favorite things; eat his girl out. 

Hanzo starts off slow, teasing Ramen. He kisses softly around her scaled pussy, smiling when he hears her purr. He can feel her tail swishing back and forth behind him, always a sign that she’s pleased. The purring turns to whining as he gets closer and closer to her slit. She’s already swollen and pouring slick; always gets so wet for him when he hasn’t even touched her. Hanzo has always thought that her mound is beautiful, has never been able to resist it, so he stops his teasing early like always. 

He smirks, already knowing the reaction he’ll get, before he moves to lick a slow stripe up Ramen’s cunt and tasting that beautiful slick. Sure enough, Ramen yelps and chirps loudly, straining against the hold he has on her lower waist. She herself further tightens her hind legs around his shoulders. 

He keeps her held down though as he dives in, licking deeper and faster into her pussy. She has never needed that much build up, with out much slick she produces. It’s even more now; he can feel it dripping down his chin and he knows even more is dripping onto the bedsheets below. 

Her tail is flicking back and forth faster, a sign that she’s close. Hanzo doubles down on eating her out, licking into her cunt as deep as he can go and drinking down more of her juices. He knows he’s hit _that spot_ when she suddenly yelps and goes still. He doubles down and doesn’t let up even for a second, flicking his tongue faster. His jaw is starting to hurt, but he’d never leave his girl unsatisfied. Her body is starting to tremble, the final sign that she’s close. 

_That’s it beautiful, come for me,_ Hanzo thinks, knowing that Ramen can hear him. 

She obeys immediately, chirping loudly as her muscles lock up in bliss before she comes. Hanzo gets a wonderful gush of more slick, something he eagerly drinks down. Ramen relaxes as she starts to hump up into his face, riding out her orgasm. Once he’s satisfied with his work, he finally lifts himself up and releases his hold on Ramen, her own hold dropping with his. He looks up to her to see her head thrown back on his pillow, panting heavily with her tongue lolling out; very satisfied. 

Then he looks back down to get a good look at his own work, and he is suddenly reminded of his own arousal, cock throbbing from where it’s been hard against his stomach since he got his mouth on her.

Her cunt is still swollen and pulsing with arousal. She’s still leaking slick and come everywhere, a small gape just from how relaxed Hanzo’s tongue made her. He wants to push his cock in there, make her even more messy for him. 

Ramen suddenly lifts her head slightly so she’s able to look him in the eye; she knows what he’s thinking. 

She flicks her tail in anticipation and even wiggles her hindquarters a little, like Hanzo even needs to be enticed more. 

As Hanzo takes his cock in hand and positions to slide into her warm and wet cunt, he can’t help but think of how much he loves his beautiful girl.


End file.
